OkiKagu Library
by addictivetendency
Summary: Prompts found on tumbllr!
1. A Chapstick's Flavor

**Omg, guys. I just had to LOL. I just discovered the glory that are prompts and get ready for some binge-writing from me.**

 **VERY ooc… They're in their 20s here.**

Source of Prompt: post/148558355805/otp-prompt

"Oi, China. We found your large mutt, he's back at the headquarters." Okita calls to Kagura as he stands by the entrance of the Yorozuya office.

She runs outside to meet him. For a second there, he thought she was going to pummel him to the ground, shouting some nonsense about how they would not only rob taxes but also her pet. It surprised him that he knew so much about how she would react. Maybe the years the Shinsengumi spent with the Yorozuya has finally given out a bad result.

She doesn't tackle him down, though. Instead, she stops, just in front of him, sporting the happiest smile he's ever seen her with. "You found Sadaharu?" she asks him. "Let's go!" She had already grabbed her parasol by the entrance and was slipping on her shoes when she announced that she forgot something.

"China, I don't have all day. Hurry up." He lies. In fact, he does have all day. It was actually his day-off but he decided to report in today since he found out that the Yorozuya's mascot was found wandering in the streets. His guess was that they might've forgotten to feed him and it ran away. Moreover, it was an excuse to see Kagura.

"Fine." She shouts as she come out of the comfort room, holding a very small, green tube against her lips. "I'll do it while walking. Let's go."

"Lipstick?" he asks incredulously as they head out. "Are you going to make out with your dog?"

She rolls her eyes and shoves the plastic tube in his face. "It's called a Chapstick, see?" She emphasized by showing him the label. "And no. _Anego_ gave this to me saying that I should get something nice once in a while. Besides, it has a flavor."

He watches as she pursed her lips, applying the cosmetic, and leaving a glossy effect on them. He had no idea whatsoever about cosmetics and it really bothered him that he didn't know much about it. He found her lips oddly interesting. If she could taste the flavor on her lips, then could he…?

"Can I try it? I want to have a taste." He was so curious and her lips had piqued his interest.

They stopped walking and she looks at him with curiosity as well. "Uh, sure?" she pulls out again her chapstick and looks at it. "If you want to know, it's coconut cream-" She doesn't finish when she feels something warm and soft press against her lips.

When he separates, both of them blush. Okita looked mortified while Kagura just stares at him.

"Uh, so." He breathes sharply and averts his gaze from hers. He wanted so much for the ground to swallow him up. It was such a stupid and impulsive move on his part. He realized how pathetic the excuse was just to kiss her. "Yeah. I'll just go ahead of you. Sorry, bye." He walks ahead, cursing and face-palming himself in frustration.

* * *

Kagura's eyes follows his figure as he walks ahead. She hadn't really expected for the Sadist to do such a bold move. She feels all fluttery inside and she touches her lips, reminiscing his kiss. It wasn't really that bad. Especially when he got all flustered. He looked really adorable.

She catches up with him, biting her bottom lip while she tried to suppress her grinning. "If you had asked, I could have given you a better taste than that!" Kagura flashes him a triumphant smile and continues on ahead of him.

She knows he was smiling as well and it made her all giddy in anticipation, waiting where this newfound relationship would go.

 **END.**

 **You can send me some prompts you'd like on my tumblr account (same name). Til then, bye! :))**


	2. Til Death Do Us Part

**I don't think I've read an OkiKagu fic where they're old or grandparents. This is kinda sad but I think it's sweet…**

 **Prompt:** post/149048283532/you-died-a-year-ago-but-i-still-see-and-talk-to

An old woman, maybe in her seventies, walks down the painfully familiar hallway of the hospital while carrying a bottle of hot sauce.

Looking at her, one would never think she was a foreigner or that she was an Amanto. She looked simple, really; clad in her peach-colored kimono and her hair tied in a chignon. But, looking at her face, it was obvious that she had been a very beautiful woman back in the day.

She could hear the lonely clicks of her slippers through the hallways. This was one of the sounds that she hated here. It felt like there was no one there but her. The other sound was that of the beeping machine in the room she was heading for. She wished for it to disappear because it constantly reminded her of something she did not want to know. But it had to stay.

Upon entering the room, she places the odd condiment on the bedside table next to the empty boxes of her favorite snack. She pulls a chair by the bedside and watches a sleeping man.

His face was also riddled with wrinkles and you'd never guess that he was once a captain in the Shogunate's Shinsengumi. They'd never even guess that he was also an infamous sadist. He looked so angelic on the hospital bed. But they could guess, just like the woman, that he had also been very handsome.

She felt a playful tug on her sleeve.

"Grandma," the voice says. "Carry me, Grandma!"

She smiled and was about to lift the girl in front of her when a grown man lifted the child instead. "Kouka, no. Grandma's too old, you'll hurt her back." The man―the father reprimanded.

The said grandma scoffs. "I'll have you know that I can still throw you outside that window even at this age!" She flexes her muscles, which made the little girl laugh.

"You can't. You'll wake up dad." The blond gestures to the sleeping, old man. "Anyway, I'll take Kouka home now. I'll be back in a few hours, mom." With that, the son, together with his daughter, takes their leave.

Once the two were gone, the man on the bed hoarsely whispers, "China."

She instinctively gets closer, holding his right hand in between her hands. "Did you want anything?"

"Where did you go?" he turns his head to look at her.

"Nowhere. I just went out to get some hot sauce." She smiles at him. "You know, so I can put it in your meal when you're not looking."

He reciprocates the smile and nods. "Ah. I did thought my hands were a bit colder." Her heart ached a bit at his words. He never directly says that he missed her. He always had to say it in cryptic words. It was so like him. "Hey, China?"

She hums in response.

"Don't tire yourself. It's doesn't feel good, believe me."

Kagura tried to suppress a tear. He knew it would take a lot for him just to talk and move a bit, yet he doesn't mind. He doesn't ask or say anything, but she knows how painful it was. She did try to stop him from overexerting himself, but he doesn't listen. Even at his age, he was still so stubborn. "Alright," she replies.

With difficulty, he reaches for her cheek, making her realize how cold his hand had become. "Good. We wouldn't want that pretty face of yours becoming ugly, would we?" She chuckles at his compliment. His illness, together with his old age, had really taken a toll on him. She couldn't really say that he was acting out of character. But she likes to think that this was a part of her husband that he tried to keep hidden from other people; the openly-loving part.

"What do you want to do today?" she asks him. It's not that they would really do everything he says, but she always asks him this question. He would answer by saying the most random things from getting the house clean (because he knows she doesn't clean it often) to doing something extravagant like going on a trip to outer space. Although everything was impossible now, it distracted them from the loneliness.

He places his hand back on the bed. "Let's see," he starts, "I want to teach Little Kouka about swordsmanship. I can do that, right? But she might refuse me and say that only boys do that. Let's see, what else?" She listens to him go on about the most random things. It's what she had grown to love about the day. Each time he spoke of those things, she felt as though they were newly-weds once more, planning out their future. It made her feel like there time together wasn't numbered and that they were just entering another new life.

"But you'll get tired. You'll lose that handsome face, too!" she jokes.

Okita holds her hand a bit tighter, as tight as he can. "Then I'll just hold your hand like this. That's what I want to do today." It was so simple but it meant a lot to her. It just told her that all the extravagant things in this world did not compare to holding her hand. She felt so _loved_.

They just stayed like that for a few minutes, until he broke the silence.

"China, is it okay if I rest?" he innocently asks. "I feel tired."

Her eyes widened a bit, was he feeling some sort of pain right now? "Of course. You should get plenty of rest so that you can come home already." She stands up only to be pulled back down again.

"Don't leave. Stay." She complies and places her hand on his once more. "I feel so tired, Kagura. So tired." He whispers.

Just the sound of her name from his lips was enough to make her tear up. Almost fifty years of marriage and he would never call her by her name unless it was important. She knew what "tired" had meant. He was in so much pain, she could feel it. And, maybe, she was the only thing still tying him to this world; to all this pain. He could let go if he wanted to, but he chooses not to. It made her feel guilty that she was causing so much pain for her dear husband.

"It's alright," she could feel a tear roll down her cheek. "You can rest if you're tired. You don't have to push yourself. I'll be here when you wake up, Sougo."

He nods. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," he slowly closes his eyes. "You look so beautiful in that c _heongsam_. I haven't seen it years."

She completely lets go of herself. She didn't care if her cries were loud or disturbing, she just wanted to drown out the deafening sound of the heart monitor.

* * *

"You're starting to annoy me." Kagura says to no one in particular.

She was lying down on a _futon_ , some medicine, a towel, and a basin of water beside her. If a normal person saw her, they'd think she had already become crazy. After all, didn't people start to hallucinate about their past life when they aged? But she wasn't crazy. She could still tell the difference between reality and fantasy and her mind was still as sharp as when she was a teenager. She just did these monologues whenever she was alone and felt sad.

It had been a year since Okita Sougo had passed away and it had been a year since she started doing this routine. She swears, to herself, that every time she was alone, a handsome, young officer appears in the room and just watches her. Although the familiar face doesn't answer back, his annoying smile managed to melt away her sadness, and suddenly, she doesn't feel so alone anymore.

"You don't even answer back to me. I'm really going crazy." She smiles at how stupid she must sound. Okita's ghost still doesn't answer back and just watches her from the door leading to the _engawa._ "How's your sister?" she asks.

The ghost's smile grows a bit wider. Even after death, Okita still had that sister-complex of his. She takes it as a sign that his sister, wherever she was, was happy and doing fine. Somehow, she felt a bit jealous that Mitsuba got to be with Okita and that she, the wife, was still here on Earth. She was really feeling all alone here, what with most of her friends and family having moved on before her. It felt unfair that she was left here just to reminisce their times.

"You're making me feel jealous, you know?" she attempts to reach him but fails to do so. "I want to be with all of you as well and you're rubbing it in my face." With that sentence, she saw the ghost's countenance become a bit sad and shake his head. What did it mean? Was he trying to tell her to keep on living? That would be a bit harsh. Other than her children and the children her friends had left here on Earth, she had no more reason to continue.

The ghost moves from its position and heads to sit beside her. Even though Kagura couldn't feel its touch, she felt all warm inside when he attempts to brush her hair aside. It doesn't move, but it's the thought that counts. She chuckles.

"Do you remember when I took care of you before you left?" The ghost nods. "This must be how it feels, yes?" The ghost continues in petting her hair and just smiles.

She continues on by talking about how their son, Souichiro, was getting another promotion and that their Little Kouka was growing to become a beautiful girl like her grandmother. When she didn't have any story to tell the ghost, she just talks about some of their more fun memories. If it remembers it, its eyes would grow a bit wide and then curve, as if they were also smiling.

"Oi, you sadist, you better not be cheating on me up there." She points up. "I swear, when I get there, I'll hunt down all your women. I don't care if it's ' _til death do us part_ '." The ghost rolls his eyes and gives her a frown. "Good." She answers, as if she understood what he meant. The ghost places an innocent kiss on her lips and stands up to leave.

"Where―" she stopped herself when she heard the tiny voice of a girl coming inside the room.

"Grandma!" A redheaded girl called. "Mami told me to bring some tea. Who were you talking to?" The girl places the tray down and fills the mold-green teacup.

"No one, dear." Kagura lies and sits up to accept the teacup.

But the child was unconvinced. "Was it the blond policeman?" she asks. Kagura almost spat her drink in surprise. She raises an eyebrow, questioning her grandchild.

"He talks to me as well. He says that he's Grandpa, but I don't believe him. He's handsome and young. Grandpa was all wrinkly. And he looks like Papi."

 _He talks to Little Kouka but not to me? That Sadist!_

"Is that so?" she hands back the cup. "Well you're right. That couldn't possibly be your Grandpa Sougo. Your Grandpa was so ugly and mean, the police officer seems kinder." Even though she was joking, she could imagine Okita hitting her on the head, annoyed with her jokes.

"Yeah! The policeman even tells me to take care of you. I don't think Grandpa told me to do that."

Kagura couldn't help but smile. She instantly regrets destroying Okita's image to their granddaughter. Leave it to her husband to be so subtly affectionate, even after death. He hasn't changed a bit. "Well, can you pass a message for me?"

Kouka's red eyes widened in anticipation and nods vigorously.

"Can you tell the nice policeman to tell your Grandpa Sougo that we miss and love him very much?" When the girls agrees, Kagura pats her head. "Thank you, Kouka."

Kouka heads back to the kitchen and the Yato was left all alone once more. The policeman didn't come back yet but she doesn't feel lonely or sad. There was this certain feeling of contentment, much like when she was still in the Yorozuya and she was sure she didn't have to worry about their food tomorrow. Okita loved her very much, that was for sure, that even after he passed away, he couldn't bring himself to really leave her.

She lies down and closes her eyes, readying herself for sleep. She isn't worried that she'd wake up alone, because, for sure, it would either be her son and granddaughter or the ghost of her husband who would be greeting her good morning.

 **END**

 **This is so sad uggh and I think it's a bit long but the prompt simply inspired me to write this. Tell me what you think (I hope you guys liked it) BYE! :))))**


	3. Physics Test Results

**This is absolutely OOC because somehow, I see Kagura becoming all girly and tsundere-like when she grows up and when it comes to boys.**

 **This didn't come from a prompt, btw :**

Kagura was getting dizzy with all the reviewers that screamed different types of formulas in her face.

She couldn't understand Mechanical Physics wherein she had to memorize and analyze A TON of equations. It was all basic, really, but she couldn't help but question the significance of these figures and how it would affect her career as a future business woman. She wouldn't really need to know how fast a car was moving or the amount of torque present if said car was driving on an inclined plane when she would graduate. Really, what was the purpose?

"Why are these formulas the same? How did I end up getting this?" she chanted more questions to herself. Ultimately, they remained unanswered questions. She was so engrossed in figuring it out that she hadn't realized that someone was awfully close to her.

"China…" the voice whispered into her ear. She paid it no attention. But the owner of the voice soon snaked his arms around her waist and brushed their lips on her neck. "Maybe you should take a break? You can do that later." He said, against her skin. As a result, she shakily let go of her pen and turned her head to the clinger

"Stop it, you Sadist! I'm trying to concentrate here." She hissed accompanied with a deadly glare. "It's easy for you, you're the one who teaches the course!"

Okita clicked his tongue. Technically, he didn't teach the course to their class. He just came in as a substitute teacher for the sophomores and would just manage the students and check their papers. But that didn't mean he didn't know the subject. He was smart, a genius even, and had graduated early from college and was now taking up jobs for experience when he found out that his childhood friend would be one of the students he would manage.

It wasn't long before some kind of tension developed between them. To be fair, the tension was already there from the years before, it just hadn't manifested yet. At first they really thought they hated each other and thus resulted to fighting and name-calling. But, that didn't stop them from harboring some romantic feeling towards the other. By the time they knew it wasn't hate, they were already secretly making out in a lecture room during one of their coinciding breaks.

"Come on," he pleaded. "Just take a break. You can do that later!" Kagura frowned and he took the opportunity by capturing her lips with his. He could vaguely taste the flavor of _sukonbu_ in her mouth and reminded himself to convince her to switch to another type of snack. Kagura wasn't protesting and proceeded to lock her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss.

He lowered his hand to roam the soft skin of her legs until it crept up to the hem of her skirt. He was slowly lifting it when Kagura suddenly broke the kiss, staring at him as though she saw a ghost.

"MOMENTUM AND FORCE!" she shouted.

Kagura pushed her lover aside, not really caring whether it was the floor he was now kissing, and proceeded to scribble down sets of formulas. She was absolutely focused that someone would think she might actually punch a hole through the table just by writing. Within a few more minutes, she raised her paper and announced that she was done.

"Oh, is that right?" Okita grimly said.

He pressed his knuckles on either side of her head and started turning his fists. Kagura let out a sharp cry before trying to pry off his hands from her temple.

"You sadist! What was that for?" she rubbed her aching head. She was almost sure that whatever she had studied were squeezed out when he did that.

Okita was about to start arguing when he decided that it would be best to stay calm. They were in his apartment and his neighbors might not think highly of him anymore if they heard them. If they found out that he was dating one of his students (albeit just his temporary student), gossip would spread like wildfire and his chances at working at a bigger place would become slim, all because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

He let out a sigh. "You were supposed to take a break with me, weren't you?" Okita tried to keep his cool. He couldn't help but _long_ for her when her attention had been glued to her books and reviewers for weeks, preparing for her midterms. Even the most obvious show of affectionate didn't seem to get to her, and he wasn't a very affectionate man. He rested his elbow on the low table and dropped his forehead on his palm. "Couldn't you just give me a bit of attention? You've been at it for weeks!"

Kagura organizes the papers scattered, "That's easy for you to say, I'm the one who's going to take the exam, not you." She gets an annoyed and then defeated expression from him. She felt a bit sorry for him, really. She _had_ been ignoring him in favor of studying for a while. But she had to! If she didn't give her best, even with the minor courses, she'd have a hard time in graduating. She sighs. "I promise, after the midterms, I'm all yours. We'll do whatever you want."

If Okita was delighted with her offer or annoyed by the fact he had to wait, he didn't show. He took one of her textbooks and flipped through the pages. "Is this what you're studying?" Kagura nods and he grabs the pen from her, doing away with some of the exercises in the book.

"What are you doing?" she scoffs.

He didn't look up, "Obviously, I'm going to tutor you if you're really hell-bent on acing that, might I add, easy test." She pouts but accepts his offer. Who better to tutor her than a "genius" and the substitute teacher?

X

A week of pulling all-nighters and standing the taste of coffee made Kagura feel so dead inside. All she could really process right now were all the things she had studied from the weeks before. It didn't stop there. She could physically feel the toll of studying and the ache in her back from arching on the desk. So this was the _real_ life of a student.

She comes out of the room, her final test taken, and all she wanted was just to lie down, even on the school floor. She couldn't understand what her best friend, Soyo, was blabbering on about just after the test. Where was her friend's energy coming from?

"And so, I'm really at war with myself whether I should've answered A or B. What did you choose, Kagura?"

"I chose the Charmander…" she drawled, her eyes drooping.

Soyo just giggled and patted her back. She understood just how tired Kagura was and how she deserves a well-earned rest.

"You can't sleep yet, Kagura." She said. "Mr. Okita asked for you to come by the Physics room after your last test. I think it has to do something about your Physics results? I'm not sure."

At the words "Physics results", Kagura eyes snapped open and she could feel the weight of everything become even heavier. Her heart was racing. Did she get a high mark that he simply had to congratulate her? No, it wasn't like that. She must've failed the test, and she knows Okita would be mad at her. Why else would he call for her? He'd be so annoyed and all she'd hear from him was how he wasted his time when she was going to fail anyway.

She composes herself. _Better get it over with_. She gives her thanks and leave to Soyo and heads for the third floor of the next building.

X

Kagura took her time in walking. She had to plan how she would explain herself to him.

"I was so distracted by you…" or

"I didn't learn jack-shit from you!"

Either way, he'd still be mad at her. And she actually hates it when he gets mad. She feels all guilty inside and she was very annoyed by it so she refrained from angering him all the time.

Once she arrives at the hallway that had the room, Okita was already waiting outside, sporting his usual deadpan expression. But to Kagura, it seemed as though he was not very happy. He sees her and beckons for her to come inside the room.

 _This is it. I better kiss my vacation and love life goodbye!_

He closes the door behind them and slowly approaches her. With his hand on his chin and his other hand in his pocket, she was sure that she was getting a sermon far worse than what her Papi would tell her.

"Okay, I'm really sorry if I―" she was stopped when he suddenly pulled her face to plant a small kiss on her lips. "―disappointed you?"

He didn't respond and, instead, joined their lips once more. She was really confused at this point but decided to go along with it. Hell, this was better than a sermon. Okita's hands guided her arms to be wrapped around his neck and then had her hook her legs on his waist. He easily carried her towards the rectangular table on the platform, in front of the room, and had her sit on the edge of it.

She felt a bit guilty that she was taking advantage of his thirst for her and spoke up once more when his lips were on her neck.

"I'm really sorry," he sucks on a certain spot. "I should've passed the test." He still doesn't respond and proceeds to unbutton her white blouse, granting him access to more of her skin. "Please, don't be mad at me."

She felt her skin feel a bit cold upon the loss of contact. Okita looks her straight in the eye, annoyed and confused. "What are you talking about?"

Kagura could feel the heat rush to her cheeks. "The test! I know I failed and I know you're disappointed but I was using the fact that you wanted to spend some time…" she blabbered on. The confusion in his face finally left when he rolled his eyes.

"Ah, the test." he deadpanned. His arm reached for the stack of papers behind her, which she hadn't noticed, and held up a test that had her name on it. "See? You got an eighty-percent mark. Still pretty low, if you asked me. It should've been a hundred-percent."

Kagura's blue eyes became like saucers as she took the paper from him. "We did this?" she asked herself. She was so amazed at the mark she got. She was half expecting a failing grade a _nd_ a fifty-percent at the most. But e _ighty_? Wow, just, wow.

She giggled and gave him a hug by enveloping his neck. "You're pretty useful, after all, huh, Sadist?" She felt so indebted to him at that moment. All his sacrifice and the time he had to endure her endless questioning felt so… _loving_. Maybe a hug and an insult wasn't enough?

She pulls away a bit, "But, seriously," her cheeks grew hotter. "T-thank you." She locks her lips with his in a passionate and long kiss. She didn't have to give him any long-ass thank you message. This was enough.

X

He didn't want to break the kiss, but they had to. He keeps his hands on her waist as she marvels, again, at the paper she received from him.

She looked so happy just by looking at what _they_ had accomplished and he felt so contented just by looking at her smile. Yes, he had been waiting for a rather steamier and sexy time with her, but all of those went out the window when she said thank you and gave him a kiss. It wasn't just a kiss. He felt like he was finding out all over again that she had also liked him for a very long time now and that this was their first kiss.

In his mind, he laughs at himself. He sounded like a girl.

He gives her a peck on the forehead and buttons up her blouse. He also fixes her hair, settling it down with his palm, and smoothens the creases on her clothes. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Kagura jumps off the table. "We're not having sex?" she asks, more out of curiosity than disappointment. Okita had to close his eyes, restraining himself from scolding her unfiltered mouth.

"Oh, we're having sex, alright." He smiles at her. "Just not now. And besides, this is a miracle that we need to celebrate." He points at her test paper and proceeds to gather his things.

"Oh, so you're treating me?" excitement laced her voice. "Can other people come, too? Like Gin-chan?"

He felt a vein pop on his temple at the perm head's name. "NO." he simply replied and he chuckles at the way she pouts.

 _Damn it, China. You've really done some damage on me._

 **END**

 **Hihi I kinda liked this one…**


	4. The Alpha Testing

Kagura woke up to the sound of incessant knocking on the bedroom door.

She doesn't open her eyes to know that it was already morning. The little sunlight that was seeping through the curtains and entering the dark room was enough to let her know. And she doesn't need to ask the person outside why they were knocking.

With difficulty, she tries to pry off the arms that were encircling her waist and failed. She then resorted to push the bare chest away from her but only received a groan.

"Bakaiser-sama?" The voice outside asked. "It's time for the morning assembly, sir. I've been asked to fetch you."

But the said Bakaiser still wouldn't get up. It started to annoy Kagura that her much needed rest, after a very tiring night with him, was being disturbed all because he was too lazy to wake up.

"Oi, Sadist, wake up! Get the door." She murmurs. For emphasis, and because she couldn't remove his arms from her, she shakes his shoulder in a violent manner. "Hurry up."

"In a minute…" He replies.

But the officer outside didn't know that. He continued to knock on the door and kept on calling their Kaiser. Physical means won't goad him to get up so maybe something else?

"Alright. Maybe I'll go back to the Yorozuya. No one ever disturbs my sleep there." She said in a more cheerful voice. It didn't take the Sadist half a minute to get out of bed and head to the bathroom.

Bingo!

Kagura rolls around and stares at Okita who was already wearing his pants and was washing his face by the sink. She could see the frustration he had in how intense he was scrubbing his face with soap. She knew he didn't like it when she made those kinds of jokes but it always got her what she wanted. After cleansing his now reddened face, he heads to the drawer next to the bed to get a clean, white shirt.

"I was just kidding, you know?" She sported those puppy eyes she often saw on TV when people wanted to apologize. Her Sadist's stern face soon formed into a smiling one.

"I know." He rested his hand on the bed and leaned in to kiss her. She, in turn, held on tightly to his arm. "Very good tactics."

She smiled, acknowledging his rare compliment, "Hurry back." She whispered against his lips.

"Weren't you the one who wanted me to go so quickly?" He teased and her smiled turned into a pout.

Their hands lingered for a few moments as he left for the door. He was very clingy, that Sadist, but he was never vocal about it. He showed it through actions. Her, on the other hand, would always voice out her complaints of intimacy. When she wanted him near, she was sure to speak her mind.

The voice of a scared officer and the clicking of the door signaled that he had left. Kagura sits up to get the Sadist's recently used shirt from the foot of the bed and slips it on. She really loved wearing his shirt. It wasn't too big and was comfortable enough for her to wear in bed. But it wasn't often that she was able to do it since he always placed in a laundry bin after taking it off.

Falling back on the bed, she takes a whiff of his scent from the collar. His shirts always smelled like cologne but she was sure she hasn't seen any kind of cologne bottles in their room. And she could register a bit of a woman's scent on them every once in a while. But she never worried he had another because ever since they got together, at night, they were never in separate rooms.

She recalls how he had proposed the idea months ago. It was in the afternoon and he had asked someone to fetch her from the Yorozuya. She was reluctant of course, what would the Bakaiser want with her? She initially thought it had something to do with her illegal immigration but she was a bit surprised when no one handcuffed her or brought her in an interrogation room at their headquarters.

It had been very unusual. Instead of the hostile behavior the Yorozuya often received, she was met with hospitality and respect. Whenever she and her escort came across any lower ranked officers, they would stop to greet her. What's more is how the escort was giving her a tour of the new Shinsengumi HQ; giving her irrelevant or trivial information about how a room had been made or what was its purpose. She even noticed that he was really trying to make a good image for their Bakaiser by praising him every now and then.

The boring tour continued until they arrived in front of a room with very large, wooden doors. She guessed it contained something very important to the Shinsengumi and maybe she was called there to receive a job.

"Please, step inside, Kagura-san. The Bakaiser will be with you shortly." The escort had said.

Kagura was right, the room contained something very important. Judging by the extravagant and red-themed furniture, beddings and drapes, this was most likely the Bakaiser's bedroom. Her feet walked on their own and she marveled at how beautiful the room was. She's never been somewhere so nice; she only saw them on TV and this definitely felt like one of her soap operas.

She was very confused. What did that Sadist want? The Shinsengumi would never lower their pride to ask them for a job and she knew it was excessive of them to get her as their maid. In her musings, her feet lead her to the bathroom near the bed. She hadn't really paid attention to her surroundings and didn't register the stinging coldness of the marble sink but was still trying to figure out why he had asked for her.

A familiar voice invaded her mind; snapping her back to the present. "Do you like the place?"

With grace under pressure, she shifts her head to look at him, Okita Sougo the Bakaiser, standing by the doorway without his red cape and uniform's coat. "Well?"

"What did you want from me?" She had blatantly asked. No use in beating around the bush.

But Okita dodged the question and moved to sit on the bed. "Did they treat you well? You can tell me if you have any complaints about your escort." He said. It was really starting to get weird. The Sadist was concerned about how she was treated? Was this even the Sadist she knew from before? Maybe she was being pranked and if she gives in he'll just laugh at her face.

"Why did you ask for me?" She stands in the doorway, just a few feet away from where he sat. She keeps her respectful mode on. For some reason, the fact that he was able to go higher than a commander made her develop a sliver of respect for him. "Just tell me."

He gives her an amused smile. If he was expecting that she would give him answers while she didn't get any, then he's going to be disappointed. "I just wanted to know if you like it here." His eyes briefly scans the whole room. "So, do you?"

She still wasn't convinced with his reason and so she chose to ignore the question again. She crossed her arms, signaling that she was expecting a better answer.

He sighs. "Alright. I have something to propose to you, China." Though she was reluctant, she let him continue. "After today, you can go back home to Danna; keep eating your egg on rice, keep working there, and continue your daily routine—"

"That's what I plan to do." She interjects but Okita ignores her and continues.

"Or you can still keep doing all those except for two things."

Now this piqued her interest. She raises an eyebrow to question his statement.

"You're not going to sleep in a cabinet and you're not going to live there anymore." He bluntly states.

She gave him a bewildered expression and then scoffs. "Are you crazy? Where am I supposed to live then?"

"Here, of course."

* * *

Did she hear it right? Did he just ask her to move in to the Shinsengumi compound where girls weren't allowed in? She just laughs at his preposterous idea. Even a job like that was too big for the Yorozuya. Specifically her.

"You're crazy, I'm not going to be your slave if that's what you think. I'm going home." She said but before she gets a feet away from him, he spoke again:

"I'm giving you a choice here, China. You'll keep the freedom that you already have and continue your daily activities, whatever they are. The only difference is you'll be coming home to me." He points to himself to emphasize his point. "I won't chain you down or force anything on you. It's all up to you."

Now it was really getting weird. Why was he acting all so submissive and generous to her now? Well, what he was offering her didn't seem so bad to her. After all, she'd be finally relieved of that cramped cabinet and she'd definitely get to eat things better than her egg-over-rice meal. Also, it wasn't really that repulsive to imagine a life with him; she had grown very open minded in two years. Seeing him was kinda exciting and mysterious at the same time. The only problem was the catch.

"What's the catch?" She aggressively asks. "I don't want to be your pet or sex slave."

His eyes widened at the bold statement. "Sex slave? Well if you wanted to be my slave that cou—" she gives him a deadly glare. "I could easily go to the Red Light District if that was what I wanted."

"Then what?"

He breathes sharply before answering:

"You."

* * *

Kagura blushes at the thought of what happened next. It was the first time she felt a mixture of pain and pleasure in the years she had been alive. He wasn't rough like she had expected him to be; No. He was gentle and had made sure she was enjoying it as much as he was.

Of course she ended up accepting his offer on the condition that they were to test it out first and both of them could tap out if it didn't turn out well. He kept his promise of not obligating her to do anything for him that she didn't want and she kept her part of going back to him at the end of each day. She was actually expecting everything to fall apart in just a few weeks but it had been months since that agreement and Okita seemed to show a little more effort.

It was uncharacteristic of him, but she liked how he really tries to keep her happy. Just like a while ago, any threat she makes about leaving him doesn't end up in a physical fight (like most of their conflicts) but ends up in him automatically doing anything to please her. Of course, she made sure she kept him happy as well.

The creaking of the door and Okita's voice announcing himself made her aware of his presence. He was clearly still sleepy as he removed his ridiculous cape and removed his coat. She scoots to the right to give him enough space to lie down next to her.

"Are you still sleepy?" She asks and positions herself on his chest. He shakes his head but his eyelids were closed and his movement was a bit sloppy. She guessed he was trying to stay awake just because she was. "We can sleep in, you know?"

Upon those words, he flips their position and hugs her tightly again. "Just wake me up if you need me…" His voice softens as he drifts into sleep.

Kagura embraces his head against her chest and smiles. They were making each other happy jsut because they wanted to, not because they had agreed on it. This wasn't a trial anymore; she's sure she won't be leaving him.

 **END**


	5. Rejection

"He reminds me of Gin-chan."

Okita Sougo's chest tightened a bit when Kagura said those words.

Although their relationship's label is yet to be defined, he thought that he had every right to be jealous. Wasn't he enough? Was all the time and effort he placed in convincing her to move on with him still not enough?

He faked a smirk and replied, "So, are you telling me Danna was a dick?"

The Yato only gave an annoyed expression, contrary to what she would have done years ago, and composed herself. Okita knew how devastated she was when she finally accepted that Gintoki wasn't coming back. He was the one always there for her. And he noticed how drastically her personality changed from the lively and brazen girl to this cold and reserved woman.

"No, you idiot." She paused, unsure if she should go on. "But, after five years, he's like a breath of fresh air. Well, recycled air." And she smiled.

His China had smiled for someone else.

It was actually silly that he felt so possessive (but in his defense, he was a Sadist in nature). But, ever since he established with himself that he was going to make her happy again, he wanted so much for her to smile because of him, not because of her Gin-chan or someone that reminds her of the perm head.

"So, what are you going to do about him?" He asked, trying his best to hide his envy.

Kagura stood up from where they were sitting and turned to head for the door. She had only come to tell him how her day went, a routine that's been going on for five years, and he knew better than to expect more from her.

"What's there to do?" She started. "He's just a newcomer who came to the wrong place at the wrong time."

But Okita knew that wasn't how she felt. That stranger would give her hope; hope that her Gin-chan would come. But he could also break her again by raising her hopes up. This stranger would destroy the China Okita was trying to fix. He knew that she'd throw her life away for that stranger even if she didn't tell him. And he'd be left here empty and without her.

"China," he called. "Just remember that Danna caused you this misery when he left. So you'd do well to think about blindly following another man again."

It was harsh, he knew, but aren't all truthful things like that? There was no reply from her and he only heard her calm footsteps and then the sliding of the door. Kagura had to know how much pain Gintoki caused her and would continue to cause her if she didn't move on. He was here for her, why couldn't she see that? Why does she keep on looking for a dead man when there was someone beside her who was still there?

"I don't know which one of us is more stupid, China." he whispers.

 **THE END**

 **Reviews are much appreciated :)) it's been a while...**


	6. Request

ANON'S REQUEST

A/N: I'm a bit rusty i haven't written any fics in maybe two years now :(( thanks anon for this warm up prompt! ?

•••••

How many drinks have gone through his throat this night?

Gintoki promised himself that he would only go down for a few drinks tonight, just to blow off some steam. As to what threshhold "a few" means, he didn't know himself. But, as soon as Tama's green hair started to mix with the colors of the wall, he knew he had one too many already.

"Gin-sama," the robot calls. "I believe you've had too much alcohol intake already." Gin didn't seem to notice how ironic it was that Tama was pouring him another drink as she was saying this.

"It doesn't matter." He mutters. "It's free, so just keep 'em coming." Tama obliges by giving him a nod, ignoring the protests of Otose.

"May I know what's the reason for you drinking this evening?" Tama asks. Gin could feel his cheeks going numb and his body becoming heavier by the second. Nothing he hasn't experienced before whenever he drank. "You seemed oddly distraught when you entered."

What was the reason again? All of those drinks seemed to have impaired his senses as well as his memory.

Otose was quick to respond before he could even remember why.

"It's because of that policeman that's been visiting, isn't it?" The old lady doesn't look away from the glass that she was wiping. "What did you do this time, Gintoki?" She accused.

With the word "policeman" Gin instantly remembers the horror he had witnessed earlier this afternoon.

He had just come home from a client, who, unsurprisingly, doesn't have money to pay him for the job. At this point he just accepts the fact that what they're actually doing is starting to become charity work. Something the government should be funding them for.

The government.

Ah, yes. The government. As far as Gin was concerned, these are the people who are supposed go protect citizens and make their lives better, not making out with his ward inside a sliding cabinet in his own home. So when he heard some giggling inside Kagura's cabinet, he was curious what she was laughing about.

Gin was actually expecting to see Kagura laughing at some jokes on a magazine, like most teenagers these days.

What he wasn't expecting was the 1st Division captain of the Shinsengumi unapollogetically making out with his eighteen-year-old ward.

"I'll leave you to it." Was all Gin could say before running out of the house.

Otose's incessant questioning brought him back to reality. "Well, Gintoki?"

"I wish I did do something illegal." He knew he looked grave at this point. "That would be better than telling the Baldie that Kagura calls somebody else 'daddy' now."

Something sharp and loud echoed throughout the bar. A screaming man.

"She calls Sougo what?" The voice emerged from under Gin's table, with shock evident in its face. "Am I hearing things?"

Kondou kneeled on the bar table, about to grab Gin, surely to ask more questions. He kicked him square in the chest, with the intruder falling on the floor.

"Good God!" Gin shouted, shocked out of his drunken stupor, "The Gorilla woman isn't even here, yet here you are." Annoyance coated every word he spoke.

Kondou stands up and fixes his clothes. "I go here sometimes just in case Otae-san comes here. You know, since all of you are really close." He looked pathetic, Gin thought, with his face all crunched up, ready to cry. But Kondou snaps out of it. "But, Sougo." His voice cracks. "I never knew."

Gin pays no attention to him nor his monologue. "Kagura's personal life is becoming such a real pain in the ass." He says as he gulps down another round. "First, it was that giant alien, now it's a government dog?"

"I see," Tama comments. "So this police officer is actually Kagura-sama's lover and you had no idea." She narrates it innocently but Gin had half a mind to shout at her not to remind him. "Then what is the problem?"

"The problem?" Gin asks back. What was the problem, exactly?

"The only problem I see," Tama continues, "is that you had no idea."

He looks from the green-haired robot to his copper hued drink. Maybe Tama was right. He wasn't necessarily the person who liked to mingle in other people's personal lives (it just happens by coincidence, really), but maybe actually checking up on people once in a while will do him no harm. After all, he does treat Kagura like a daughter. Shouldn't a good father at least be updated?

"Hey," Otose calls from behind the bar. "It's near closing time. Get out." Tama heeds the order of Otose and ushers Gina and Kondou outside.

The Shinsengumi chief bids them farewell and Gin heads for the stairs. His vision was still a bit blury and he felt something rising from his stomach. Maybe he should stay outside tonight, he doesn't really know how to approach Kagura now. Things would be a hell more awkward not just with Kagura but with Okita as well.

He just couldn't wrap his head around the idea that two kids who hated each other's guts before are now lovers. The idea still makes his head hurt.

Even though he planned to stay outside, out of habit, he slides open the door, expecting to see the floor he would always sleep on when he was drunk.

But, he see's Kagura leaning on the wall, fast asleep. She was holding the blanket that she would always cover him up with during nights like these, to keep him warm.

He doesn't smile, but inside he feels lighter.

Gin takes the blanket and wraps it around Kagura instead.

"Time to get some sleep." He thought to himself.

•••••

Its kinda an okikagu fic but with Gin's POV. Hope u enjoyed it. U guys can send prompts and ill do my best to make fics out of them ? I have also been posting my stories on my tumblr (same name), you guys should check it out! (And u can send requests)


	7. I Think You Know Where

"Well, Sougo," Kondo begins. "I'm very happy for you. But, I hope this change won't affect your performance in carrying out your duty as a captain."

Okita Sougo sat in front of his superior in silence.

Earlier this morning, Kondo had overheard some of Okita's subordinates interrogating him about his personal life.

"Ah, Captain!" One said. "You're finally with that girl from the Yorozuya. 'Bout time!"

"Which one? The one with the green hair or the one with ears? What? Its's that Yato girl?"

"Well that's nice." Said another.

Okita didn't even confirm nor deny their allegations. He just stood there, not really caring if they knew or not. His personal life wasn't really a topic he liked to discuss. But he wasn't the type of person who got worked up over people talking about him either.

So when Kondo found out, he just had to take him aside to give him a pep-talk. Okita was actually entertained by the fact that the chief, who had less experience than him in being in a relationship, was trying to lecture him.

The only thing that didn't sit well with him was that Kondo thought it was some sort of "family news thing" that he also had to drag Hijikita into this small discussion.

In his musings, he could hear Kondo saying how Okita was a "grown man now" amongst other things. They didn't actually know that he and Kagura have been a "thing" long before the chief overheard his squad. So technically he's been a grown man even before.

"And, um," Kondo coughs and then blushes. "I know you kids today are very liberated when it comes to relationshps. So, I guess I should remind you that you're not allowed to bring her here after dark."

"Oh, okay." Okita finally replies. "Won't happen again."

Kondo's adult and proud demeanor turned into shock.

"What?" He panicked. "Did you… Sougo… Already..?" He lowered his head and whispered, panick not leaving his voice. "In the compound?"

Okita just looked at Kondo and then turned his gaze to Hijikata.

"Seriously?" The vice chief finally chimed in as he reaches for his lighter. "That's disgusting." When Okita still didn't reply, Hijikata squinted his eyes and pressed further. "Where?"

The blond captain didn't speak.

"Where, Sougo?" Hijikata demands once more.

Still he wouldn't budge.

Hijikata's eyes pleaded as his voice broke. "Where, Sougo?"

Okita smirked. "I think you know where, Hijikata-san."

Hijikata's lighter dropped.

—

Seems like an okikagu fic? ?


End file.
